


The darkness has many secrets

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BoM - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, End of Season 8 is the setting, F/M, Galra Empire, I'm an angsty teen now hahaha, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, No Smut, Some where between Season 7 and 8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In an alternate universe the Blade of Marmora is evil. The Galra empire is neutral, and Voltron is settled. Until an unnatural visit comes to Earth.Shiro as black paladin, Allura, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance. But oh wait where's Keith?





	1. Prologue 1:

_"We truly thank you Voltron, from the bottom of our hearts. For everything you've did for us today. Will you accept this award?"_

_"Yes.."_

_"yes!"_

_"mmhm."_

_"Alright!!"_

**4 years later..**

 

"Man... I can't believe that were done battling space turtles." Hunk sighed kicking his feet up on the ottoman. 

Everyone nodded their heads. 

"I can't even believe Lance survived being a father." He laughed. Lance flicked him on his arm. 

"I am a great parent. Allura says so.." 

"I never said you weren't." Hunk made a smug look. 

"Alright everyone lets cut the cake!" Allura interrupted holding up a knife. 

 

It was Lance and Allura's child's birthday. Asmara, she was turning 3. With Allura also having another baby on the way. Asmara sat at the edge of the seat laughing and kicking her legs. Shiro recorded everyone singing the famous birthday song. Allura cut out a small piece of cake for everyone, which obviously Hunk made. It was mostly because store bought cake is expensive. Pidge helped Allura set up the birthday with streamers and decor. Lance went out with Shiro to buy the presents. It was an amazing birthday. Everyone had so much fun, and Asmara was so grateful for her family. 

Asmara hopped over the seat and went to go open gifts. She needed help however, tiny baby hands aren't that useful. The first gift she got was a bright blue lion plushie. She squealed in excitement. Next was a remote control car, after placing batteries in she kept hitting objects around the house. Those things are hard to control sometimes. She got a couple clothes, toys, drawing materials. Pidge tried to giver her a science kit but Allura refused. Asmara set her gifts down as she walked towards the last gift she saw. It was shiny. As in it had purple and gold streaks marked all over the sides. It was just a box. Nothing else, she grabbed the box and looked at it for a while. 

"Daddy what's this?" She handed the box to Lance. Lance looked over to Allura who looked confused. 

"Who got her a box? Is this some kind of lame joke Hunk?" 

"I didn't get her a box.." 

Lance handed the box back to her. "It's probably just something someone threw in the bags for advertising." 

Asmara shook her head and started opening the box. It was a tiny black ball in there. "I think it's a 8 ball daddy.." Lance ignored her but, she didn't mind. She picked up the black ball and laughed a bit. She tossed it up and down, giving her more entertainment then the other toys. Shiro and Hunk felt sort of betrayed. "Shake shake.." She whispered shaking the ball, she heard a sound inside of it. A jiggly sound. The adults gathered around the table and started to do some small talk. While Asmara played with the black orb.

Suddenly a loud bang erupted from the living room and a scream was all the could be heard. Lance rushed over the see what happened and he stood there in shock. Gas was being released. Lance coughed he grabbed Asmara. "Is this some kind of perfume?" 

Asmara coughed with him. "What happened?" Allura said. 

"Dunno some weird perfuuumeeee-" Lance passed out straight on the floor. Asmara too both unresponsive. "The gas, everyone get out the house!" Shiro said quickly grabbing Asmara, Hunk and Pidge helped Lance up. 

"What the heck happened?" Pidge screamed. 

"I-I don't know should we get to a hospital, and the gas mask are inside the house." Allura said. 

"Do you think this was an attack?" Pidge says trying her best not to fall over from Lance's wait. 

"I don't think so...We live in a deserted area.." 

"Woah.." Hunk said turning around pointing at the house. Everyone turned their backs over and saw the gas leaking out the house. The windows were all gray and smoke lifted towards the atmosphere. "Uhhh guys should we get in the car?" 

"But our stuff?" Allura yelled at him. 

"We don't know if that stuff is dangerous, it obviously made Lance and Asmara pass out." Pidge made a point. Allura bit her lip and agreed. Hopping in the van. Shiro set Asmara in the back buckling her up. Hunk helped Lance into the seat. Everyone got in and Allura drove off quickly. They had a plan if anything like this were going to happen. Mostly for far more dangerous acts, but even something so small or little can seem drastic. 

Making their way into the hospital, Allura pushed her way through. Grabbing her child. 

"I need a scan for my husband and my daughter. We were having a birthday party till this unknown gift arrived and released some sort of gas." 

"Fill out paperwork?" The lady handed Allura a clipboard full of papers. 

"I am a former paladin of Voltron, I have the right to go anywhere I want, an get anything I need without paperwork." 

"Sorry even so, we need you to fill out the paperwork." 

Allura sucked on her gums and grabbed the clipboard. Pidge grabbed the clipboard out of Allura's sweaty hands. (from worry) 

"I got this Allura." 

She smiled. Holding up Asmara to her face safely. Hunk threw Lance in a chair but his body was tangled. Moving his arms and legs into a more proper position. "So what happened when are we headed to see the doctor?" Pidge held up a clipboard giving Hunk the hint. After at least five minutes of hearing nothing but key clacking and soft talking from the TV the paper work was done. Pidge handed Allura the clipboard and she quickly ran up, and handed the work to the desk person. 

"Okay well uh...We'll get your a doctor ASAP." The lady smiled.

"Thanks." Allura headed back. 

Another five minutes passed and another women called Allura's name. Allura grabbed Asmara and Hunk grabbed Lance. Leaving Shiro and Pidge to do something but Shiro fell asleep. 

"I'll give them a check up.." The lady said laying Asmara on the bed. She had pale purple skin and dark long hair. *note Galra are neutral* "You can go in the waiting room, if you please." 

Hunk nodded and went back for Pidge and Shiro. 

Allura nodded and stood up walking towards the room. It was empty. The only thing in there was magazines and a TV with no signal. Allura unsteadily tapped her foot against the floor rapidly. This is not how she imagined spending Asmara's third birthday but yet here they are. She suddenly doesn't even know why she's so scared. So worried. Lance could be allergic to perfume and Asmara must've adapted it. But then why would the smoke spread like a wildfire. They should've taken care of that first. 

"Allura?" The lady walked in the room with a not so happy look. Tension in Allura's stomach rose a bit. "So it seems like the perfume..Was a certain kind of unknown gas. It's burning the insides of your daughter and husband-"

"WHAT?" Allura stood up.."W-what do you have a cure-I'm sorry-I what?" 

"Um well we have something that could stop the burning but not completely."

"Can I go see them?" 

"Ah yes, but we have another option other than medication. Would you like to hear?"

Allura nodded. "We could use your abilities to drain the smoke."

"Oh I haven't used them in a long time..But for my family I'll try." The doctor nodded, and walked off as Allura followed her. 

She opened the door and Lance was rested against the bed. Asmara was laying against his lap. 

"Could I have some privacy please?" Allura sighed. The doctor nodded closing in the door as she left. 

Allura walked steadily closer towards them both. She placed her hand on their body shutting her eyes. Concentrating on getting them healed. 'Come on' 'come on'. She thought over and over and over again. She opened her eyes watching Lance and Asmara glow in her quintessence. 'come on Lance stay strong for me..' She pulled away weakly and the glowing died out. She patted Asmara's head hoping to see their eyes open or something. Nothing happened. 

She walked out the room in disappointment. "I don't think it worked."

"I still have to check to see if the smoke cleared their lungs. Besides they probably have to wake up first. Stay positive." She comforted Allura. Allura wandered back the room. Only to see all the lights have cut off. Well it must've been motion detected lights she thought. Allura waved her arms around the room. Nothing. She stepped in closer, but the darkness creeped her out. Instead she wandered around in the hall. She saw nobody in the hallways. Is everyone really busy? She hadn't seen so many cars parked outside. So where was everyone. She wandered down the hall even farther finding an end to her stop. It was a door that leaded to stairs. So nothing. Allura turned around to see the lights turned off in the hallway. 

"Haha very funny Lance..Really got the whole hospital pranking me now?" Allura said unamused. Nothing was to be heard. Sometimes Allura hates the sound of silence. "Lance?"

"Ah great a power outage? At this time?" Allura changed her thought. She walked down the black hallway, trying to find her way toward to room where Pidge, Shiro, and Hunk stayed in. After finding her way towards some light she opened the door blocking her view. She opened the door, it turns out to be locked. Great just her luck. She leaned against the door. Frustrated, and almost wanting to break down. Before breaking down she heard footsteps. It could be the doctor, or her family. The slowed down almost sounding silent. 

"Hello?" Allura walked over until she reached the corner. "Uh-hi? Do you know what happened to the lights?" 

She said talking to the unknown figure in the hall. The figure didn't speak. 

"Lance? Lance are you okay?" She said thinking it could be him. 

Fear bubbled in Allura's gut. But she has mad skills. Even if she was 2 months pregnant she could still kick their butt. Hopefully she could. The anomaly quickly charged at her. Allura already seeing the figure move thanks to her good eyes she dodged. The figure was skinny, medium height, and probably male. It wore a mask that was purple and a purple bodysuit. Just all shades of purple too. Allura was trying to identify to being so she could report it to the Garrison. This time she decided to make a move. She had no weapon but hopefully she still has her abilities. 

The being swayed it's sword, kicked and did several backflips to dodge Allura. She waited for them to prepare to do another backflip so she could knock them out of balance. Running into the being. She knocked it down chocking it out.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" She yelled at it. Nothing came out of the beings mouth. "I'm pregnant and I cannot be dealing with this.." She murmured. She saw the alien? Reaching for the sword it had. Quickly Allura grabbed it and stabbed the beings leg. It shrieked. 

Not something Allura intended to do. She got off the thing and lights flickered back on. The being reached at it's leg holding it together. Suddenly the doors flew wide open and police men came in to investigate the situation. 

"Wait-wait." Allura stopped them from picking it up. She reached down to pull off the mask of the being. It was a male with a streak across his face. Black long hair and indigo flavored eyes. 

"Your human.." She gasped. He growled at her and the police men dragged him up. He walked limply on his leg. A human killing Allura? There was no way he had to do this all by himself. The gas, the lights, and now this. This was a set up. "Mam are you okay?" A police officer said. 

She nodded. 

"If you need anything we are outside. Also if your looking for someone their down the hall." 

She nodded again. Staying silent as she was still thinking about what just happened. No seriously what just happened. Crazy things happened, but something feels like this was planned. Allura headed back towards the room Lance and Asmara were in. Still in the same position. The doctor wasn't seen to be around at this point. Allura whispered to them and rushed out the door. 

Heading back towards Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk. All sleeping on each other. She looked outside to see no police men at all. Not even a single car.

   
"Excuse me but have you seen any police men around?" She asked the receptionist. The lady nodded a no. Allura felt dizzy. What the heck just happened. Something was definitely planned. That must mean that the police men were involved with this attack. 

"Sorry to bother you again but can you check the cameras?" Allura asked. 

"I'm not in charge of the security cameras but I can get you someone who is.."

"Yes please do." 

The lady immediately stood up and rushed to go get someone. Allura leaned over and tapped at the desk. She then decided to go wake up everyone. Tapping on Shiro first. His eyes slowly opened. Moving his arms to stretch knocking Pidge off his shoulders. 

"Is everything okay?" He asked tiredness coated his voice and his eyes were red. 

"No..No I don't know.." She sat down next to him..

"What happened." He said finally waking up a bit.

"I'll explain it to you later just h-hold on." 

The receptionist came back with a confused look on her face. "Huh that's um odd, the security guy isn't here and we have no footage for today. I'll be sure to contact the po-"

"Don't, contact the Garrison." Allura interrupted. 

The lady nodded and went back towards her seat not questioning anything. 

 

_***Note gas is still at the house*** _

_***Note no doctor is taking care of Asmara and Lance*** _

_***Note there is no security guard*** _

_***Note the receptionist*** _

 


	2. Behind a mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue 2.
> 
> Master Planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Cooking.

_"Wait-wait." Allura stopped them from picking it up. She reached down to pull off the mask of the being. It was a male with a streak across his face. Black long hair and indigo flavored eyes._

_"Your human.." She gasped. He growled at her and the police men dragged him up. He walked limply on his leg. A human killing Allura? There was no way he had to do this all by himself. The gas, the lights, and now this._

 

 

"Idiot" Krolia growled.

"I'm sorry.." Keith said holding the wound tightly in his leg.

"Your weak, how could you be so weak. See I knew we shouldn't have never sent him out on that mission." Krolia continued to complain.

Keith sat against the rough bedding. Breathing heavily.

"It's going to take a while for you to heal." Ulaz re-bandaged his leg.

"Yeah and until then your staying in here." Krolia said to him before walking out of his room. That would be the last thing he would hear from his from his mom. Ulaz shortly walked out afterwords hearing the door clicking. Meaning it was locked. He was once again locked in his room. It's been a while since he'd been able to get out. Finally seeing sunlight again made him happy. And being able to take out his emotions on killing his target.

He'd already knew he'd be locked up for months. By the time he gotten better he'd be training again. It was tiring but it was worth for what Voltron did. Soon Keith would take over the BoM and make everyone his servants. He'd give his mother a little bit of mercy because she had been in the harassment too. With people calling him half breed, or no true galra. Made his blood boil. They would pay but for now his objective is to make sure Voltron suffers.

It had been a couple years ago when Voltron risen up again. The Blade of Marmora was against the Galra in a good way. But the Blade of Marmora was exposed by Voltron and immediately the Galra attacked very violently. Voltron didn't even bother to help. Even when they sent out help signals, no one arrived. Lastly they weren't even recognized that they helped out defeating the Galra. Seems so petty to attack such a good thing but you wouldn't know if you weren't there.

Keith's mission was to kill Allura then Shiro. The smoke bomb attack had been a fun little thing to do. Why Shiro and Allura? Their abilities are very powerful. And Shiro's linked to possibly Galra heritage. Or he could open a vail to something new. Allura was pretty quick for someone's who's pregnant. And he couldn't believe how she didn't recognize him. Maybe the marking on his cheek changed his appearance. Or after four years he's changed.

*Note Shiro's connection to the white lion*

Kolivan, and Krolia thought of the master plan. Keith and some other teammates jobs were to execute it. Maybe if Keith thought of a good plan they'd let him set back and not get his butt kicked. It wasn't that he didn't want to fight. It's that this time he wanted to control everything, everyone. His teammates thought that his gas bomb plan was too wacky. Too suspicious. 

 

"Don't you know who were going against? Voltron, there smart people they could figure this out quickly if we use a gas bomb." 

"You never know, besides Allura is easily distracted by what matters most. Just like every other single-"

"Were done having this talk."

 

That conversation he had two weeks ago. Keith still remembers it, now he's laughing to himself. Lance and Asmara are going to die in a couple months. However both are going to be in immense pain. Keith should recover in a couple weeks. His plan is to steal a ship and make his way to Earth. Meaning he's going to cut off every single communications with the BoM. Second he's going to get himself arrested on purpose, Allura will recognize him. Keith will explain how he's the one behind the bomb, leaving Allura to beg and plead for the cure. Keith will either refuse and let them die. Or tell them but they must let him out, then he'll kill them all. It's a win win for him in this case. 

Lastly he'll return home. Everyone would be so proud of him. They'll make him king and he knows it. 

 

***

 

Allura and the rest returned back home seeing the smoke disappear. Allura was to scared to enter the home figuring she would pass out as well. So they drove to Shiro's house instead and rested there for the night. But Allura wasn't having it. She tried explaining what happened to everyone but they disagreed. Maybe she breathed in some of the smoke and it's causing her to have hallucinations. She groaned and rolled all over the floor in the sleeping bag. She could hear Shiro snore all the way from upstairs.

Allura walked over to Lance and Asmara sleeping peacefully. She smiled resting her hand on Lances head. "Don't worry.." She whispered. Allura crawled back on the floor and falling asleep quickly after that. The day seemed to by really fast. It was morning time already Allura felt as if she only got five seconds of sleep. Shiro was already up trying to make breakfast. Too Allura's nose it smelled like something was burning. "Shiro?..." Allura yawns standing up and stretching. 

"Oh good your up. See it be rude if I made you cook breakfast so um I decided to make something special since your having a rough- Please help me.." Shiro waved up a burnt pan. 

"Hah you seriously need lessons from Hunk." Before Allura moved she crouched towards Lance and Asmara sleeping on the couch. "Wakie wakie?" Poking at Asmara's body. Allura's face dropped. "We should get them to a hospital, they could be in a coma." Allura said dully. 

Shiro nodded. Allura walked over towards him and started cracking eggs. To get her mind of the stress she started a conversation. "So..What do you eat if you can't cook?" 

"I usually eat oatmeal, cereal, fruit or buy something." 

"So microwavable meals?"

"Nope I just go to a restaurant I nearly broke my microwave and I keep burning the food."

"Everyday?" Allura laughed a bit.

"I mean I have the money soo... And once I retire I'll be receiving more money."

"Mmm Mom?" A familiar voice came from behind the island. Allura turned her attention to see Asmara up but weak and tired. 

"A-Asmara hold still sweety.." Allura rushed over Shiro came over to make sure things are okay. "Are you okay?" 

"Mhmm just hungry...What happened?" Asmara said rubbing her eyes.

"It's a long story but right now c'mere." Allura picked her up and sat her in a chair. "Check on Lance, Shiro." Shiro patted Lance's head but he didn't budge. "He's still unresponsive." Shiro said. 

Allura nodded sadly but understanding. Allura looked through the cabinets frantically searching for a decent meal to cook with. "Shiro do you have pancake mix?" 

"No." 

"Bacon?" 

"No." 

"Eggs?" 

"Noo? Maybe I do but they're expired.....Sorry Allura..." 

"It's fine..I'll stop by somewhere. Come here Asmara." 

Asmara pulled herself out of the seat and hopped down. Shiro grabbed Lance and tossed him into Allura's van. Driving off towards the Garrison, Allura had some questions. The Garrison could possibly have an in look on what went down at the hospital. Possibly even help Lance get back on his feet. Allura stopped by good old fashion waffle house and they quickly ate. As everything was being constructed traffic was hectic. Going five miles to somewhere could nearly take one hour. But that wasn't going to stop Allura. Luckily they made it in a reasonable time. Usually you would get fired for being late, but now it's just something that happens. 

Allura barged into the meeting room. Shiro tried calming her down as they were in a meeting. "It'll be quick." She says with sass. Shiro gives an okay and stands off to the side. 

Sam walked up to Allura with a cup of coffee. "Good morning Allura, Shiro, Asmara..Lance?" 

"Sam we need your help. It was Asmara's 3rd birthday yesterday and some weird smoke went off. Causing her and Lance to faint. So we went to the hospital because they weren't responsive for a while. When I went there I used my magic on them hoping it would work. I think it did but only on Asmara. Suddenly someone....No a human attacked me. I managed to get myself free and he got arrested. Did I mention the power went out? If I didn't I did now but! The police men told me they'd be outside if I needed them. And I did, but I didn't see anyone no even a single car. I asked the receptionist if she saw any police men. She said no, then I asked her if she could show me the security cameras. There was no footage recorded. Then this morning Asmara just woke up." 

Sam looked wide eyed. "That's...That's a lot of information Allura? That's no good for a pregnant lady. You said someone attacked you too?" 

"Yes, but that's not the point. We can figure that out later, right now please help Lance. And I need Asmara to get a check up with people I can trust." 

"Right princess, okay I'll get right with Lance. I'll have the nurses check Asmara. But I really think you should rest." 

"No I'm fine, I just...Maybe I'll sit down..for a bit." Allura made a breathy laugh as she pulled up a chair. Resting her back against the cushions. Shiro rested his arm on her shoulder for comfort. As usual. *** 

"Allura?" A women in a orange and white suit said. Tapping her on her back to wake her up. 

"Huh?" Allura looked around for the voice. "Oh hello.." 

"Yes um so I got the check up with Asmara. She's A-Okay. But Lance...If you want you can follow me to see this for yourself." Walking down the hallway. Allura couldn't stop thinking. Maybe he died, or he has memory loss. Or he's paralyzed. Or in a coma. Or he suddenly has diabetes. Odd things to think about, but humans weren't as strong and immune to things like thee Alteans were. Who knows what could've badly affected Lance's system. Asmara has half blood from Allura, she's probably able to handle things better. Possibly grow stronger than Allura? 

"Right over here mam." The nurse opened the door setting a clipboard down on a table. "So it seems like his insides are burning up..and we've found a way to stabilize him. Hopefully just a couple more weeks in the hospital and he'll be good to go.." 

Allura's heart beat started to run faster. But the other details soothed her. She rubbed Lance's hand softly. It's like back then when they all ended up in the hospital. Lance always gave Allura flowers and gifts every time he got the chance. 

"I'll give you a couple minutes, Okay? Also my name is Promise, and I promise to take care of Lance while your gone." 

Allura laughed at the joke. She must do that with other patients....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so..You know whats going on right? 
> 
> Remember what happens here. 
> 
> Note: Lance


	3. Objective 1:3 hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 hours ti'll disaster

It's been roughly three weeks. Keith's leg started to move properly again. By moving properly, it means that his leg doesn't hurt anymore. Keith has recorded himself talking about his own master plan. Called Objective. 

"Hey Keith, It's me Keith. Which you already know. So by now you should be listening to this when your about the steal a space ship. Are you? Good. Now there are five soldiers wandering near the ships. Each take a moment to check the left hall twice. That's the only hall they check so they suck at their jobs. So sneak to the right and take the ship. Cut off all communications then fire then quickly escape. You fail your probably going to get executed. So don't fail.." 

Keith shoved the radio in his belt. Wearing this time a black hood with the same mask on. His blade is tucked behind his robe. Walking slowly and counting their measurements. 

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7. Seven seconds at a time go it." He whispered. 

Keith would cause a distraction but that would seem to obvious that an intruder is here. These people aren't children and nobody comes out around this time in space. Almost being seen but, his black robe clashed with the inner darkness he hid behind a ship. Breathing hard he held his breath to calm himself down. Pulling himself into the back of the ship in the next seven seconds. Pulling out his recording again.

"Soo..did you make it? Good. If not sorry to say but your dead or busted. But now cancel all communications. It's in the cabinet to your right, look up. That has all the intercoms, radios, cameras. But your going to have to maneuver your way to Earth. If you don't want to get caught by the satellites that is." 

"Alright.." Keith pulled the box out and sliced it apart with his blade. "Now's the fun part.." Flipping a couple switches the ship powered up. The guards immediately looked his way. "Ready...Aim...Fire.." 

This is where the firing sound effects come in. Keith made his escape successfully. Almost successfully. He still had to get out the base. Everyone always thought that Keith never listened or paid attention, but here he is. Escaping secretly in a ship. They'll sooner or later figure out that he's missing. But they'll think he decided to join the galra because he's wEaK. Lifting off into the cold spacey air, the men ran over to hit an alarm button. They should really use guns, it's the future. It was too late by the time anyone could get to the ship Keith was already in hyper drive. 

"Alright out in space huh? Well the coordinates to Earth are 43-21. At the speed your going you'll get there in 3 hours. Now time to get into character. Your playing a character who refuses to speak to anyone. Next steal old mans arm. It has a powerful crystal in it. Place it in your sword and take all of the quintessence out of him. Do the same for everyone else. You'll be so powerful.." 

Cutting off the recording early. Keith got up to make sure that no one was following him. Sitting back down in his pilot seat he lifted his feet up on the controls. Humming a tune.

***

"Alright it's probably going to take 3 hours to make sure all the smoke is out of the house. First we pre-clean, then clean, then deep clean." Shiro said handing Hunk and Pidge gas masks. 

"Ugh..." Pidge groaned. 

"How do we know if it's gone, will someone have to take off their mask?" Hunk said worryingly.

"No of course not we have a monitor...It'll detect the gas." Shiro said.

Hunk wasn't convinced. "How do you know?" 

"I made it Hunk, you can trust my tech right?" Pidge said muffled by the gas mask. 

"Uh huh.." 

"I take that as a maybe.." Pidge walked over towards and started the task.  
  


Allura was already in the house vacuuming the air. Practically vacuuming everything. She needed to get back to the Garrison quickly but she didn't want to leave her friends to do the job for her. 

"Whoa Whoa slow down Allura we have time.." Shiro laughed. 

Allura frowned. "No we don't I need to see how Lance is doing so please move so I can clean." 

Shiro made a face and moved. 

"Get to moving!" Allura yelled at him. It was a kind of yell that someone would say when they are stressed. Things Shiro could do was press the situation or make things worse. Since he knew what it felt like to go through a certain kind a stress. He mended Allura her space. Making sure the others knew not to bother her. 

Allura paced around searching for things."If we work hard we can get to see Lance. And I have to pick up Asmara from daycare. We could cut our time down to 2 and a half hours." 

"Yeah that could work." Hunk agreed. 

This reminded Shiro of the old Allura. Determined to save her family she would make them work all day. It really paid off. 

***

 

2 hours..

Keith is nearly 1 light years away from Earth. Because of the warp speed he'll get there faster. The paladins are nearly done with the cleaning. 

1 hour..

The team has completed their objective. Now Allura is forcing them to drive her to the Garrison since she feels like. 'She did all the work.'

30 minutes..

Keith see's the planets atmosphere. Earth was always beautiful and that's something he can't deny. When he rules Earth he'll be sure to take care of it. 

15 minutes..

Everyone is at the Garrison and Allura is checking on Lance. Asmara is playing with Pidge. Keith has landed on Earth, and landed in a secret hiding spot. The Ocean. 

10 minutes..

Keith makes his way to the Garrison, not caring about the security cams at all. He's need to be seen. 

5 minutes..

Alarms are going off. 

"Someone's outside!" Shiro yells looking at the camera. "They're taking down our men! Pidge take Asmara to a safe spot. MFE pilots come with me. Hunk go get Allura!"   
Shiro's prepared isn't he? The Garrison has been strict about when it comes to safety. They have drills every month. More fighting routines and more secret codes to secret messages. 

The MFE pilots and Shiro rushed out into the front. "We should've put up the shields." Shiro muttered. "Who are you?" Shiro held out his gun, the MFE pilots were also ready to shoot. If they had too. 

Keith didn't say a word. It's not worth letting them hear his voice. The whole gang isn't here yet, so it looks like he'll have to do some stalling. Keith laughed to himself at how stupid they could be. Him against them would be bloody, and it would be their blood not his. He ran towards Shiro bringing out his blade and extending it. Mostly going for the arm, but also not making it seem oblivious that, that's what he wants. He could kill Shiro right then and right there, but he needs him alive for quintessence sucking.

Shiro dodged pretty fast for a man his age. One of the Nadia snuck up behind Keith, but the feeling in his body told him to move. Dodging her attack. Even though they didn't have anything but their fist and guns Keith could still dodge it. He was also a fast runner. Something the Galra could never do. 

"Whats going on? Where's Asmara?" Allura said looking frightened at the words Hunk had just told her. It wasn't that she was scared, well she was. The situation was both confusing and scary. 

"I'm gonna help.." She continued. 

"No that's not a good idea. You should stay here and rest, besides your pre-"

"Being pregnant has nothing to do with my ability Hunk." 

"Actually it does..."Allura frowned."Look Allura please, just stay here." 

"Fine..." 

Hunk smiled softly before heading off. "I'll get Asmara." Allura nods. 

Back to the fight, things are looking high for Keith. He's got the 'brown haired boy' down and the 'blondie'. Walking towards Shiro pacing himself. Then suddenly Ryan blocked his attack. Kicking him in the abdomen. Keith gasped out a bit. "That hurt..." He whispered. 

Shiro sees him on the ground and takes his chance. Punching him cold in the face with his metal fist. Keith lays limp on the ground knocked out. 

"Good work..Check for anything or anyone else who could possibly be here. This could be a distraction. "Get them to the cell, well interrogate them later." Ryan nodded as the others got up saluting to his orders. 

***

"Pidge? Is it over now I wanna go back to playing..." Asmara whined. 

"Shhh." Pidge hushed her. They were both in closet in a bathroom. Why? Underground hiding area was locked so they had to find something else. The alarms died out and soon a voice came on. "Everything is clear, I repeat everything is clear. Pidge sighed and opened the door. Asmara jumped out quickly and ran off. Pidge sighed again this time with more enthusiasm. 

Making their way back the grand hall. Shiro informs them on what happened. "We've captured someone who was trying to kill us. They're locked inside a cell with live footage at this moment." 

Hunk came out of nowhere, breathing hard."Oh hey Asmara there you are, you had me worried for a second. I nearly had a heart attack."

"Hi Hunk!" Asmara cheerfully squeaked. 

Hunk picked her up and spun her around the room a couple times. "Mommy wants to see you okay?" Asmara smiled big.

***

Keith woke up feeling a pan in his stomach and face. It was wearing off but sudden moves caused it to sting. This was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith always has a plan

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy? Tropes? Pregnant women fighting even though that sounds impossible? Yeah... But I hope you enjoy. This part is sort of a prologue to how all the chaos will begin so buckle up in your bed or whatever.


End file.
